


And One Reason He Might

by IantojJackh



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack swore he would never get pregnant again. He even made a list to remind him</p>
            </blockquote>





	And One Reason He Might

**Title** : And One Reason He Might  
 **Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary** : Jack swore he would never get pregnant again. He even made a list to remind him  
 **Characters** : Jack and Owen  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Warnings** : mpreg  
 **Notes** : Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) (I'm guest host there this week) prompt: Five reasons why "He's never doing that (pregnancy) again". I also added a few lines to the end for a little bonus. Hopefully this makes up for the angst I've written of late. 

**_And One Reason He Might_ **

Owen shook his head as he looked at the scanner readout, pointing to the tiny figure. "That is definitely a baby. About three months along by the look of it.”

Jack remained stone faced as he absorbed the news. It was several minutes before a smile started to crack.

“I thought this was a bad thing. Why are you smiling? You always said you wouldn’t do this again. You said you made a list of reasons not to ever go through a pregnancy again.”

“I know,” Jack said softly and began to read off the mental list he had created. “One. I almost died last time. Two. The other father left me and called me a freak. Three. I was larger than a house and was bed bound for four months. Four. The baby died in utero and I had to bury that small boy. Five. I promised myself I would not allow myself to ever feel that kind of pain again.” 

“And yet you are considering it. Why?” Owen could not fathom why Jack would attempt this insanity again.

“Because I love him and that is worth all the risks. I know he’s always wanted kids and I want to do this for him. To give him this gift.” Jack looked over to where Ianto was busy making coffee for everyone, oblivious to how his life was about to change.

“Hey, Ianto. Can you come over here for a minute?” Jack’s voice was almost giddy with anticipation. 

Six months later Tristan Kai Harkness-Jones came into the world screaming his head off and weighing in at a little over nine pounds. Everyone was healthy and happy as could be.

Love is always worth the risk.


End file.
